The Prey
by Little Red Panda
Summary: HIATUS!
1. So It Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, the all powerful Butch Hartman does.

But I do own the bubbling evil scientist; Fred and Larry.

"I'll get you ghost boy! Mark my words!" Valerie yelled.

"Great! She still remembers me!" Danny said as he flew away from Valerie the Ghost Slayer. _"How am I suppose to save the city, if everyone still thinks of me as public enemy number one!"_ He flew home and into his room where he changed back into his human form. He then stared at the cut on his arm, which he had received during the chase.

"Arggg! How am I going to explain this to mom and dad?" Danny muttered to himself.

"Dan-ny! It's time for dinner!" Maddie yelled from down stairs. Danny left his room and went into the bathroom to get a band-aid. He put the band-aid on his cut, with hopes that no one would notice it. He then went down stairs and into the kitchen where his mom was finishing setting the food on the table. Jazz on the other hand was reading a book entitled: Paranormal Beings and Their Behavior. Danny stared at the book wondering why his sister was reading such a book. He was about to ask Jazz why when…

Maddie! Jazz! Danny! Come quick!" Jack called from the living room. They all rushed in and looked at the TV. There was a news report on Danny and Valerie.

_Today an eyewitness has caught footage of Inviso-Bill's rain of terror. Apparently the ghost boy was causing mayhem in the park this evening._

_"I was in the park when all of sudden the Ghost Boy just came at me firing green lasers…" And now here is the footage…_The whole Fenton family was watching Danny, whom was trying to capture the Box Ghost. He was just about to use the thermos out when the news all of a sudden cut him firing his "green lasers" at innocent people sitting on the bench.

"HEY! THAT NEVER HAPPENED!" Danny blurred out. His family stared at him, all looking really shocked. Danny on the other hand could not believe what he just said. He was beginning to think that he would have to tell him that he has ghost powers and that was him on the television.

"Danny, what do you _mean _by that didn't happen?" Maddie asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Well, I was in the park, wa-"

"Why is there a band-aid on your arm? Danny did you get hurt?" Jazz said worried about her brother. Danny didn't answer him but only stared at the TV. It was now showing Valerie throwing ninja stars and one of them hitting him. His parents were staring at not paying attention to news.

"Danny, tell us what really happened at the park," Jack said. "And how you got that injury."

"All right…" he gave a heavy sigh and told them what "really" happened. Danny was walking through the park when all of a sudden Inviso-Bill grabbed him from behind. Danny tried to fight back when he saw that red ectoplasmic beam had hit right where he was standing. Inviso-Bill had saved his life; he thought that was really weird. He told them that Inviso-Bill wasn't a bad ghost, but a good one. He was just misunderstood as being bad. With that whole "going to take the mayor" thing happened. After he finished telling them what had happened. His parents could hardly believe that Inviso-Bill had saved him. Jazz on the other hand didn't believe him for one second. Only because she knew his secret.

"He saved you?" Maddie asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, he did…" Danny trailed off.

"That evil ghost saved you?" Jack said in disbelief as well.

"Um, Danny did he save your life more than once. And asked you in return you offered him to hide out her!" Jazz exclaimed.

"What? I offered him stay here?" Danny asked very confused now. Jazz pointed to the television. It should him flying toward the Fenton Works and disappearing behind it.


	2. Author's Note

I am deeply sorry that I have not updated at all. I have been deciding whether to re-write my Danny Phantom stories so that he will now have all the powers he has obtained in Danny Phantom : Phantom Planet. I would like you guys to tell me whether that's a good idea or a bad one. So if you like the season 1-2 Danny phantom, that I have now tell me, if not tell that too. This will help out in deciding the fate of these stories. Now none of them will change drastically if Danny is updated. So please e-mail me.

Thank you.


End file.
